It Starts With Goodbye
by K E V I N S Birdhouse
Summary: Mitchie's back to the Real World, and missing Shane like crazy. But he hasn't called! With a Camp Rock Reunion on the cards, it looks like Shane and Mitchie might finally admitt their true feelings. But not if Tess has her say! Rating Changed to T
1. Back To Reality

**_It Starts With Goodbye_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Back To Reality_**

**_.._**

If Mitchie had to describe the first day of school she would say it was different.

Walking through the halls was different, sitting in class was different, everything was just so different.

It was already lunch and the only person who had spoken to her all day was Sierra. Normally she wouldn't mind this. She didn't mind slipping into the shadows. But today, it bothered her.

She had grown so much over the summer at Camp Rock. She was just getting used to all the attention only to have it all taken away. She was used to being greeted when she walked into a room. She was used to seeing Caitlin, Barron, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess and Shane everyday. It was only four days since camp had ended and she was already missing them all like crazy.

She had been texting and e-mailing Caitlin non-stop the past few days but now that school had started they wouldn't be able to talk as often.

Lunch was no different to how the rest of the morning had gone. Mitchie felt lonely with only Sierra for company.

"So, when are we gonna start talking about Camp Rock?" Sierra said a little too excited. "I heard that Shane Gray was a teacher! Did you see him or talk to him? OMG did you touch him!!"

Mitchie smiled. Telling Sierra that she did indeed see, talk and touch Shane Gray and his number, along with the other members of Connect 3, were in her cell phone, might just give her a heart attack.

"He taught my hip-hop class," Mitchie shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal!!" Sierra said a little louder than the average speaking volume. "You were in the same room as Shane Gray and you thought it was 'No big deal'?" The weird Asian students from the next table were now staring at the two girls oddly. "I would absolutely die!!" Sierra continued.

Mitchie knew this, so she left out the part about singing with Shane and the time they spent hanging by the lake and in the canoes.

"It just wasn't a big deal," Mitchie said again. "He's just a normal kid."

"Shane Gray is not 'just a normal kid' and everyone knows that!" Now the chess geeks were staring.

Mitchie thought she'd give her friend some time to calm down.

"I'm gonna get dessert," she said. "You want anything?"

"No thanks," Sierra smiled.

Mitchie made her way across the Cafeteria and joined the line right behind Laura Martin.

Laura was the Tess Tyler of Coolidge High School. Brown hair, blue eyes, the football player boyfriend. She had it all.

Laura was rarely seen without her clone like side kick. Her name was Nicole and, like Laura, was pretty and popular. Short brown hair, brown eyes and a football player boyfriend.

Although they didn't look that much alike, their style was completely the same. They were never seen anywhere not dressed head to toe in Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister or American Eagle, carrying their Juicy Couture bags everywhere.

"Hey Laura," Mitchie said brightly. Normally she wouldn't do this, but today she had a strange new confidence.

"Oh hi," Laura said, turning around. "And you are?"

"Mitchie? Torrez?" Mitchie said. "I was in your English class last year, and math, and science, and history?"

"Oh…" Laura said. "Whatever," she turned back around.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She knew how to handle this. After all, she did spend an entire summer with Tess Tyler.

"Well it was nice to see you Laura." Mitchie smiled. By now they had reached the top of the line. "Hope you had a good summer."

Laura grabbed a salad. "Oh, it was the best," she said before walking away, swinging her hips as she walked.

As Mitchie walked back to Sierra she walked by Nicole and Laura's table. She could hear Nicole's voice before she even got near the table.

"Laura, tell us about your summer!" Nicole said. "You hung out with Shane Gray! Right?" she put extra emphasis on 'Shane Gray'.

Mitchie laughed as she walked by the table, debating whether or not to out Laura in front of all her friends. Lying never got you anywhere, after all, she would know.

She decided not to. She didn't want to be a bitch, and, she wanted to see how far Laura's little lie would go.


	2. Summer With Shane

_**It Starts With Goodbye**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**_"Summer With Shane"_**

**_.._**

_'I'll call you.'_

That's what Shane had said right before they both left for different sides of the country.

_'It'll be pretty hectic for a while - convincing the label about Connect 3's new direction, and organising that recording session with Peggy - but I'm sure I'll find time.'_

He had laughed at that last bit, in a way that had convinced Mitchie that he wouldn't _find _time, He'd _make _it. Make time to call her. But he hadn't so far.

Mitchie pushed these thoughts to the back of her head, concentrating instead on her Algebra homework. At the rate she was going, she'd still be working on it by Christmas!

Against her will, Mitchie's thoughts were drawn to Laura.

She had been thinking about Laura and her "Summer With Shane" ever since lunch time. When it wasn't playing on her mind it was at the back of her head, trying to be figured out.

By the last bell everyone in school knew that Laura had spent the summer with Shane Gray.

Apparently, her and Nicole had spent all of June with the band, before going with Nate and Jason in their limo, to drop Shane off at Camp Rock in July. Laura wouldn't say if anything had happened between her and Shane, but Nicole had gotten "Very Close" to Nate over the summer.

Well at least that's what they both say!

The whole school knew all this, but what they didn't know was that someone else had gotten close to Shane over the summer. Someone who actually was at Camp Rock, and who actually knew the guys from Connect 3: Mitchie.

She supposed that word would soon spread that she had been at Camp Rock. After all, there were pictures all over the internet, and in every single one, standing with Shane's arm around her shoulder, was Mitchie.

But what would happen when everyone found out that Laura had been lying about everything? Mitchie had seen this happen before: She had been found out when she was lying, and that was the worst feeling in the world: Not being trusted.

She had also seen what had happened when being popular went too far: Tess had lost the only two real friends she had, and ended up crawling back, apologising.

Separately, these things could be fixed.

But Laura was mixing two very dangerous things, and Mitchie didn't really want to be around when it all blew up in her face.

**oOo**

'For someone who spent two months with Shane Gray, you haven't got an awful lot to say, have you?,' Sierra commented the next morning on the way into school. 'Laura says she spent the whole summer with him, can you believe that? Did he mention her at all? Well, I mean, that is, if you talked to him, which I don't suppose you did, did you?'

Mitchie was silent.

'Did you??'

'Of course I talked to him. As you said, I spent two months with him, so I was bound to talk to him eventually, wasn't I?'

'Why do you always answer my questions with questions?,' Sierra asked.

'Why do _you_ think that is?.' Mitchie retorted.

Sierra punched her playfully, and the two friends headed in the direction of Algebra.

Damn! Mitchie though to herself. I didn't finish that homework, did I?

**oOo**

Sitting in Algebra, looking over Laura's shoulder, she could see Mrs Shane Gray scribbled over pages 5 and 6, in pick felt tip marker.

Oh.it

My.

God.

She's never even met him!

**Ok so we just wanna says thanks to everyone who reviewed!! We love you guys! lol! So what do u think of this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let us know! We really appreciate it! x **


	3. The IT Couple

_**It Starts With Goodbye**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**_The "IT" Couple_**

Walking through the cafeteria, Mitchie was confused. Scanning the crowds for the usual empty table where she found Sierra every lunch time, she just couldn't seem to spot her.

The table the two girls usually occupied was full of people, and in the midst of them all, waving frantically - was that...No it couldn't be...Yes. It _was _Sierra. She was slowly extricating herself from the mass of people around her, and moving towards the main double doors where Mitchie was still standing, slightly surprised.

'Ladies room. Now.' Sierras tone was bland, non descript, and Mitchie just couldn't seem to figure out what was going on, so she asked Sierra: 'What is going on? Why where there so many people sitting at our table? And why are you looking at me like that?'

'You know what? You don't get to ask the questions anymore. I do. I can't believe you! I can't believe you don't trust me enough to tell me these things,' Sierra said.

'What? Sierra what things? Of course I trust you! I tell you everything,' Mitchie replied.

'You never told me about you and Shane.' Sierra's voice was barely audible now. 'I had to find out from some chess player. A chess player!'

'Sierra, there's nothing to tell, really. He was my hip-hop teacher. I spent two months of my summer with him. Nothing Special.' And what do you mean you "found out form a chess player?"' Mitchie was confused.

'Nothing special So canoeing with him, that was nothing special? And listening to him play guitar? Helping him with new songs? And singing with him? Was that just a normal Thursday for you? _Why_ didn't you tell me?' Sierra cried.

'I...I...How do you even _know_ all this?' Mitchie asked. She was so confused. How had Sierra found out about the canoes? And everything else for that matter?

'Everyone knows. Its all over the school,' Sierra replied, answering Mitchie's question, and her thoughts.

'But _how_ do they know?'

'There was a special about it on E! last night.'

Mitchie slumped against the wall, and fell to the floor. With her head in her hands, she asked 'Was it bad?'

'Bad?' Sierra was stunned. 'Ohmigod, no! It was amazing. You were amazing. I loved your boots, by the way. Can I borrow them sometime?'

'Sierra! Focus! The show? What...What...I don't even know how to put this!' Mitchie cried. 'What...Happened, in it? What did they show?'

By the time Sierra had finished telling her about the TV show, Mitchie wished she'd never asked.

Because now the whole school had seen pictures of her and Shane in the lake, her and Shane in class, her and Shane by the lake with his guitar, her and Shane outside her cabin, and, worst of all, a recording of their song in Final Jam.

Except Sierra didn't call it Final Jam. To her it was "That song competition thingy."

If Mitchie could've made the floor open up and swallow her at that very moment, she would have.

But just when she felt like she could stand up again, Sierra said something that made her fall back to the floor.

'E! called you this years "IT" couple! How cute is that?'

**Thanks guys to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up! lol. Oh, forgot to mention in the authors notes in the last chapter that that line (**_Why do you always answer my questions with questions? Why do _you_ think that is?_**) That was a line from a show Laura (the real one, not the character! lol) did in drama a few weeks ago! Funny day lol I thought her her lines on the bus - We just thought we'd share that with you! lol **


	4. Rockstar In Love

_**It Starts With Goodbye**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Rockstar in Love_**

**_.._**

_"Rockstar in love?_

_Is platinum selling bad-boy Shane Gray settling down? Well it certainly looks like it, if recent pictures that have been released are anything to go by._

_Shane Gray, lead singer and bass guitarist of teen boy band Connect 3 recently spent a two month stint at Camp Rock, the place where little more than a year earlier, Connect 3 were first discovered._

_Some stars go to rehab to reform, but for Shane a two month teaching job in a summer camp for aspiring rockstars seems to have done the trick._

_But was it the fresh air, or the pretty brunette Shane has been photographed with, that did the trick?_

_The "girlfriend," recently confirmed as Mitchie Torres, has not been seen with Shane since the final day of Camp Rock. Fans of the band have nicknamed the pair "Smitchie," and are hoping that this girl can tame our favourite bad boy."_

Nate finished reading, and put the magazine down on the table in front of him.

'Oh. My. God.' Shane fell backwards onto the sofa.

'Your gonna have to call her now, man,' Nate told his friend.

'No,' Shane said simply.

'But why not?' Nate questioned. 'You haven't shut up about her since we picked you up. You were practically crying when we finally left, after your hour-long goodbye.

'I was not!' Shane protested.

'Ok. Whatever you say,' Nate said, unconvincingly.

Just then, he door slammed, and Jason walked in, carrying about 7 different bags.

'Where were you?' Nate asked him.

'Shopping,' Jason replied.

'For what?' Nate asked.

'Bird food. For my favourite birdhouse. Which I bought at Wal-Mart, because _someone_ didn't make me one at camp.'

'What else did you buy?' Shane asked.

'Just bird food,' Jason said, walking away, carrying his many bags.

'How many birdhouses has he got?' Shane asked, once Jason had left the room.

Um, I think it's about 11 now, man,' Nate said, distractedly, all the while looking strangely at the magazine on the table.

'What? What is it?' Shane asked.

'Its...Brown...'

'WHAT?' Shane stood up. 'What's Brown?'

'Brown. He's the one that gave them the pictures of you and Mitchie. Your uncle Brown!'

'Oh he is SO dead!'

'What are you gonna do?' Nate asked, kind of cautiously. After all this WAS Shane Gray he was talking to. But he should have realised that the "new" Shane wouldn't do anything too drastic.

'I'm gonna e-mail him,' Shane said, in a definite tone.

Nate started to laugh, but Shane just ignored him. He had obviously expected a more serious reaction.

But Shane soon realised what Nate had been laughing at.

'Who changed my background?' Shane asked, as a huge picture of himself, with his arm draped around Mitchie's shoulders, appeared on the screen of his laptop.

'Jason popped his head around the door. 'Oh I did that a couple days ago. I thought it would be cute!'

Shane threw a pillow at him.

'Wow, dude,' Nate said to Jason. 'Your lucky. A couple months ago that might have been a lamp!'

A couple months ago Shane wouldn't have had a picture of Mitchie at all. He really didn't want to think about what things would've been like if he hadn't gone to camp rock.

* * *

**Hey guys. We just really want to thank our reviewers!! We're both leaving the country this week but I (LOliVEr2008) will be back next week so I will update then!! Remember to review and tell us what you think. And check out our own profiles and read our storys!! Thanks.. XLaura..**


	5. Shess?

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 5**

**Shess??**

**.**

'Smitchie??' Tess squealed. 'How can they think he's going out with _her_? I was there. I was at Camp Rock. Why didn't they assume it was me?!'

'Well,' Ella mused. 'Maybe its because you never went in a canoe with him, and you didn't sing with him at Final Jam, and he never played you a song on his guitar. Did you ever even talk to him?'

'Of course I talked to him! We talked all the time. But seriously. Smitchie? They could've called us Shess, or Tane, or...or, whatever else those stupid kids come up with!'

'Maybe that's why he picked her. Because their names sound better together. 'Cause no offence or anything, but Shess sounds like-'

'Call her!' Tess interrupted Ella. 'Thy can't _really _be going out or we would know about it. You have her cell number. Call her and find out!'

'Tess,' Ella sighed. 'I have to go home. My mom went crazy when she heard I _had _to come visit you. It's the middle of the week. I have homework to do! Could this REALLY have not waited till school tomorrow?'

'Ella, just do it!'

'I thought we agreed that you were going to be _nice _from now on. I'll call her, but then I'm leaving!'

'Thanks,' Tess said quietly.

Ella whipped out her cell, and dialled Mitchie's number, while Tess sat on her huge pink bed, tapping her foot in impatience.

'Mitchie,' Ella squealed. 'Hi! Its Ella. How _are_ you?'

Tess moved as close as she could, without actually climbing on Ella, but she still couldn't hear anything.

'So did you see it?' Ella asked. Pause. 'Ohmigod no! You were great! Yeah really fab! I loved your boots, by the way!'

Tess hit her.

'Ow. No I'm ok, I just hit my foot off something Really Annoying,' Ella glared at her friend. 'So, anyway,' Ella said, after a _get back on track _look from Tess. 'What did Shane say? Oh, really? Oh well don't worry about it. I'm sure he will soon.'

Tess could hear mumbling from the other end of the phone. Her impatience and curiosity were getting the better of her.

'Ok, yeah, well we should definitely do something. Yeah, ok, well I'll talk to you later. Bye Mitchie!' Ella said cheerfully.

'I love her!' Ella said, as soon as she had hung up the phone. 'She's so sweet!'

'What did she say?' Tess demanded.

'What happened to "Nice?"' Ella asked.

'Sorry. So what did Mitchie say?' Tess asked her.

'She said she didn't even see the programme. Oh and Shane hasn't called her yet. How weird is that? I mean, he's _obviously_ in love with her. But he called me the other night to see how school was going. He's so lucky he doesn't have to go...'

Ella kept talking, but Tess wasn't listening anymore.

So Shane hasn't called his precious Mitchie yet? Well that _is_ very interesting...

**Hey Guys!! So I'm (LOliVEr 2008) back from Portugal! And I'm all sad lol!! Coley's still in Ibiza!! So heres the update i promised to put up when i got back!! Sorry that its short! Blame Coley, she wrote it!! lol... Errrmmm I think the next one's longer...lol!! Remember to hit that bluey button and REVIEW!! Don't just fave or put on your alerts!! lol.. its annoying..PLEASE tell us what you think!! Okay I'll shut up now...**

**XLaura**


	6. Caitlyn

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 6**

**Caitlyn**

**-**

Mitchie hung up the phone, and stared at it for a few minutes. That had been an _interesting_ conversation. It occurred to Mitchie, just then, that it had probably been Tess who made Ella call her.

She was obviously trying to find out if anything was going on between Mitchie and Shane.

Mitchie really wished she could've said yes. She wished she could've told Ella all about Shane's plans to come and visit her. But she couldn't. Because Shane hadn't even bothered to call her.

She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she missed him.

She missed seeing him, listening to him play guitar, hearing him sing to her, teasing him about being an "ego-maniac rockstar"...Everything. She missed everything about him.

But he obviously didn't miss her.

As she was staring at the phone she still held in her hands, it began belting out Connect 3's "Play My Music," for the second time.

As much as she wanted to let it play, so she could listen to Shane, and imagine him singing to her again, she picked up.

'Hello?' She asked curiously - the number was on private.

Mitchie! Hey!' Caitlin's cheerful voice rang in her ear.

First Ella, now Caitlin. Mitchie felt like she was back in Camp Rock!

If only the one person she actually wanted to hear from would call...

But Mitchie pushed all thoughts of Shane from her head, and focused on the present. Focused on Caitlin.

'Oh my god! Hi! How are you?' Mitchie was excited to hear from her newest friend. But she was also disappointed. She had really thought, deep, deep down, that it would be Shane.

No, Mitchie thought to herself. No. You are not gonna think about Shane. No matter how _cute_ he is, or how _sweet_ he is, or how_ funny _he is...Just no!

'Oh I'm good,' Caitlin replied. 'The usual, you know. School, homework...But ohmigod, did you see us on TV?!'

Wow, Mitchie thought, I must be the only person in the world who didn't see it.

Even her mom and dad had seen it! They just hadn't bothered telling her until _after _school.

'No,' Mitchie told her friend, 'I didn't. And I think I'm about the only one who hasn't!'

'Yeah.' Caitlin sounded surprised. 'I mean, even Shane and the guys saw it. He said that-'

'You were talking to him?' Mitchie cut over her. 'When?'

'Um, yeah, yesterday, why? Haven't you been talking to him?'

'No,.' Mitchie was crushed. 'No, he, eh, hasn't called.'

'Oh.' For the first time ever, Caitlin was lost for words. 'Well, maybe he lost your number or something. You should call him.'

'Yeah,' Mitchie sighed. 'Maybe.' But she didn't sound convinced. 'listen, Caitlin, I've got a load of algebra homework, so I better go. But I'll talk to you again soon, yeah?'

'Yeah, ok, bye Mitchie.'

Caitlin hung up the phone, but didn't put it down. She knew what she had to do.

**So, I'm back!! With another update!! Haha..Your probably getting sick off me by now but relax Nicoles coming home today!! Yayness... I let her do that authors note at the end of the next chapter! lol.. I will miss doing it cos i like writing them lol!! haha.. anyway.. review and you get a cookie!! lol.. XLaura**


	7. Wyckoff

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 7**

**_Wyckoff_**

**Guys, Its Nicole, I'm back!! lol I was in Ibiza, only got back at 2am Saturday morning, Had a deadly time, If any of you even care, which I doubt you do, so on with Chapter 7! Oh, and the quick update is only because this chapter is soo short (Sorry!) Its basically just a filler chapter, the next one's longer (I think!) Ok, anyway, I'll shut up now! **

* * *

'I don't c_are _if it was "for the good of the camp," you shouldn't have given them pictures!' Shane screamed down the phone at his uncle Brown. 'We're not even dating!'

Nate sighed. They had been arguing over the phone for almost 20 minutes. And since he could only hear Shane's side of the story, it wasn't a very interesting argument to observe.

It was also quite hard to follow, but from what he could gather, Shane's uncle Brown wanted too expand the camp by accepting more campers, and to get more people interested he decided to release photos of Mitchie and Shane together.

Then there had been a lot of screaming from Shane, followed by a "You haven't called her?!" from Brown, and then more screaming from Shane.

It was Shane's side that was hard to figure out, as it mostly consisted of screaming, and Shane repeating everything Brown was saying.

Just then, Nate's cell started to ring. The caller id flashed and Nate could just make out the word "private" on the small screen.

'Hello?' he asked curiously.

'Nate? Its Caitlin.' She didn't sound happy.

'Oh hi Caitlin. What's up?'

'Why hasn't her called her??' Caitlin screamed in his ear.

Nate moved away from his friend, although there wasn't much chance of Shane hearing. He was doing enough screaming of his own.

'Look, Caitlin, I don't know. He just won't. I think he's scared.'

'Well then we need a plan,' Caitlin said, matter-of-factly.

Just then, Jason popped his head around the door, and, oblivious to the fact that his two friends were on the phone, told them both 'There's a bird house convention on this weekend in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Can we go? Please?'

'Wyckoff,' Nate repeated.

'Yeah,' Caitlin told him. 'That's where Mitchie lives. What about it?'

'Caitlin, I think I have our plan. I'll call you back.' And with that he hung up, walked over to Jason, put an arm around his shoulder, and said 'So, buddy, tell me about this bird house convention...'

**Ok, so I know it hasn't been long since my authors note at the top (lol) but I really missed writing these things, and after reading the last couple that Laura's writen, I think its safe to say you's missed me too! So, first of all, apologies to anyone who was disappointed that they didn't get a cookie, Second of all, apologies to anyone who received a "virtual cookie" in a review reply. I'm not sure if Laura sent any of those yet, but I'm apologising now anyway! So sorry!! But Laura's a ledge, so I'm sure her Authors Notes had you all laughing (With you Laura, Not AT you) Oh, and finally (Yes I'm shutting up now, stop clapping lol) we thought we'd set a little review quota for this chapter! The more reviews we get, the quicker we'll update! So 15 reviews for this chapter and we will love you forever! Well, at least until the next chapter! lol **

**Ok I think its time I shut up now! lol **

**xnicole**


	8. Rock Star Princess Honour

**_It Starts With Goodbye_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**Rock Star Princess Honour**

**Ok, guys, so you's aren't too great at reaching review quota's! lol But I suppose it was a pretty short chapter, and 10 reviews was pretty good for something that short! Anyway, I felt like updating, so, yeah...Chapter 8! 10 reviews and we'll love you!!**

* * *

Peggy sighed. Sitting at her desk she looked at the mountain of books piled on top of it. It was only Thursday and her teachers had already assigned a mountain of homework. It was like they were trying to remind the students that summer was OVER!!

She looked at the books again. She promised herself that she wouldn't move until it was all done, and was aiming to be finished by midnight. She doubted it though. At the rate she was going she'd still be sitting at her desk on Sunday. She sighed and grabbed her history book.

Her thoughts were drawn to her best friend, Ella.

Peggy missed Ella. Even though they lived in separate Sates, they were best friends. Peggy in Texas and Ella in New York…with Tess.

Peggy thought back to her first summer at Camp Rock, three years ago. She remembered a brunette girl approaching her, a blonde haired girl with a bored look on her face followed closely.

"Hey I'm Ella," the brunette said. "This is Tess," she pointed to the blonde girl.

"Hi!!" Peggy said brightly.

"Your first summer here?" Ella asked.

"You get used to it," Tess said quickly, grabbing Ella's arm. "Let's go!" she said.

"I wanna talk to Peggy," Ella said.

After Tess found out that Peggy's dad was big in the music business, she became a permanent member of their group.

Peggy snapped back to reality. Ella used to so confident, so self assured, but over the years she had lost that confidence and had become vulnerable. That was Tess's doing.

Peggy worried about Ella in New York with only Tess for company. It wasn't that Ella didn't have any friends it's just that because of her vulnerable state, when Tess called, Ella came running.

Peggy's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Peggy," a male voice said. "It's Shane. Shane Gray."

"Hi," Peggy tried not to sound too excited. But, hey, Shane Gray was calling _her_!!

"I was just wondering when you're free?"

"Free? For what?" Peggy said confused. What was Shane implying?

"Our Song?" Shane said. "I was wondering when you're free to come to L.A to record."

_The song_, Peggy thought to herself. Of course he was talking about the song.

"I have to book the studio," Shane continued

"Um…I'm not sure yet," Peggy said. "Let me check with my mom and I'll call you."

"Ok…em…do you have my number?"

"I have Jason's. I think he gave it to everyone." Peggy laughed. She remembered Jason running around on the last day of camp handing out cards with his number on them.

"I remember that!" Shane laughed. "Did he tell you that you should com and visit his birdhouses or something?"

"Yea!!"

"I think he has like, a dozen of them now."

"Really!?"

"Yea!! Listen, Peggy, I gotta go. So will you call me…or Jason when you know?"

"Yea I will. Bye Shane."

"Bye."

The line went dead and Peggy hung up the phone.

She smiled to herself but frowned again when she saw the bundle of homework she still had left to do.

.

The next morning Peggy was running late. It was 7.30. School started in half an hour.

"You know sweetie, if you didn't stay up all night you would be on time," her mom said.

"Blame it on the school system, mom!" Peggy said. "Either they stop giving us so much home work or they make school start later. Personally, I'm aiming for 1pm."

"Come on and get in the car," her mom laughed. "I'll give you a ride."

-

-

Peggy was shoving books from her locker into her bag when her cell phone rang. It was 7.50. School started in 10 minutes. She still had some time.

"Hello?" she answered.

"PEGGY!!" Ella's high pitched voice screamed. "Oh My Connect Three do I have news for you!!"

Peggy heard the warning bell ring.

"Was that a bell?" Ella asked.

"Yea," Peggy answered. "I have to get to class. School's sorta starting."

"God does your school start early?" it was more of a statement than a question. "What is it, like 7am?"

"Ella," Peggy said slowly, a voice that would make Ella understand. "I live in Texas. You live in New York. There's something different in both states…"

"TIME DIFFERENCE!!" Ella squeaked excitedly.

"Got it in one!" Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Yay me!!" Peggy could here a banging noise. She suspected that Ella was trying to clap her hands, while holding the phone.

"Listen Ella, I gotta go. Can you tell me your news later? I'll call you."

"Ok, bye Peggy."

Peggy hung up. She was curious to know what Ella's news was. But then again this was Ella. A new salon probably opened up or something.

The bell rang. Peggy groaned. _Great, now I__'__ll be late_, she thought to herself and she ran all the way to home room.

-

-

After sitting in detention for an hour for being two minutes late for homeroom, Peggy finally arrived home.

Collapsing on the couch she decided to call Ella to see what her 'big news' was.

It was 5pm which meant it was 4pm in New York. Ella would be home from school.

She dialled Ella's number and hit call. The phone rang three times before Ella answered.

"Ella here!" she answered brightly.

"Hey, it's me. What's your 'big news'?

"Did you see the show on E!?"

"What show?" Peggy asked. Seriously, if Ella was going to tell her another story about Brad and Angelina's twins she would kill herself.

"The one about Camp Rock?" Ella said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't see it either? Mitchie didn't and she's going mad…It was awesome! Mitchie's boot's were gorgeous, I might asked her to borrow them sometime. Oh and I was in it!! Yea, me. Well, it was only for like three seconds, but you could totally tell it was me…"

"ELLA!" Peggy had to shout to be heard over the rambling of Ella. "Get to the point." Peggy couldn't believe it. There had been a TV show and nobody had bothered to tell her!!

"Oh sorry," Ella said. "I was rambling again, wasn't I? Anyhoo…Tess is going mad 'cause the show called Shane and Mitchie this years 'IT' couple!! Isn't that sooo unbelievably cute?? I knew that they had chemistry from day one!! Didn't I tell you that they would get together? I did, didn't I?!"

"No," Peggy said flatly.

"Yea, I did, that time…" Ella went quiet for a few seconds. "Or maybe that was Jason I said it to…?" she said, obviously confused. "Well, anyway, I said it to someone!! So Tess made me call Mitchie. I don't know why. I was kinda confused myself so…"

"ELLA!!"

"Jeese, calm down, I'm getting there. So, it turns out that Shane hasn't called Mitchie at all!! I mean he called me the other day. I'm worried that this years 'IT' couple may be over!!"

Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Ella, why would I care about any of this? It's Mitchie's life!! And why are you still hanging out with Tess?"

"I can't help it!! I have a problem. Is there like a gossip rehab or something?? Check me in!!" Ella screamed a little over dramatically.

"What about Tess?"

"I felt sorry for her. She's lonely. Her mom's on tour and her friends…" Ella trailed off.

"She has no friends Ella. She lost them all." Peggy told her. "Just please promise me that you're not acting like her slave."

"I promise. Rock star princess honour."

Peggy laughed.

"Oh and guess what?! You should come up her and we can go to this new beauty salon that just opened up. It's supposed to be amazing!!"

Peggy laughed again. She told Ella that she had to go. Her mom would be home soon and she had to finish her homework.

When Peggy hung up the phone she looked at her school bag. She had finished most of her homework in detention so she could finish the rest later. She turned on the TV.

"_And next, The E! True Life Story about how rockstar Shane Gray found love at Camp,__"_

This must've been what Ella was talking about. She was curious to know what it was about so she made her self comfortable and settled down for an afternoon of TV.

* * *

**So, guys, I have a question, What do you think of the Authors Notes? Cause I love reading them AND writing them! lol! And so does Laura! This was her chapter, by the way. I love it! She wrote it while she was still waiting on me to finish the previous chapter! lol **

**Ok, while I'm here, I'm going to do some shameless advertising.  
_Inside My Mind_ - Laura's New story, writen under her NEW PenName Peace...Love...Nick Jonas! Check It Out, Its amazing!  
_Trouble In Paradise_ - My New story - Slightly Fiction, Slightly Fact! Yet again, Feedback is sooo appreciated!**

**And of course, while your here, that little blue button down in the corner? Yeah, we LOVE people who push that button!  
So Push The Button!**

**xnicole**


	9. Welcome to Jersey

So guy's guess what!! Laura's back!! Yayness!! And no matter what Coley says people DO like cookies!! Okay? Yes I did change my pename but Coley wrote it Wrong last time. It is now **Peace.Love.NickJonas x **That's it : ) Few things to mention!! From the last chapter! I invented OMC3 or Oh My Connect Three!! People say OMJ so i decided to be DIFFERENT and use OMC3 and now me and Coley say it all the time!! Oh yea, and Coley THINKS she invented Shess...lol I'll shut up now!! On with the story...

___**It Starts With Goodbye**_

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Welcome To New Jersey_**

**_-_**

'But _why, _man?' Shane whined. 'Can't he go by himself?'

'No,' Nate said simply. 'He can't. And its not gonna be _that _bad.'

'Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be something I'm never gonna forget?' Shane asked no one in particular.

Oh you have _no _idea, Nate thought to himself.

**. . .**

The trip to New Jersey took 6 hours. And rather than just sit there listening to Jason ramble on about different types of wood, in his mind, Nate replayed his conversations with Caitlyn.

She really was amazing. She genuinely just wanted her friend to be happy. Nate didn't know if she was delusional or not, thinking _Shane _could make Mitchie happy, but one thing he did know: He trusted her judgement completely.

_'Oh my god, Nate, that's a _brilliant _idea,' _she had said, when Nate had called her back to inform her of his Master Plan. _'How did you even think of something like that?'_

_'Well, Jason's bird house convention sort of _inspired_ me.'_

_'Ok, so is there anything I can do to help?' _she asked.

_'Well, you can call Mitchie and make sure she's gonna be there,' _Nate suggested.

'_Yeah, ok, I'll call you back.'_

And ten she hung up.

'Nate? Nate!'

Shane's voice woke him from his sleepy haze.

'Huh?'

'_I was saying,'_ Shane emphasized. 'That we should stop for something to eat. You know, when we get off this god damn plane? You in?'

Another conversation with Caitlyn flooded his brain.

_'She finishes school at 3.30.' _Caitlyn had called him back 20 minutes after their previous conversation. Nate was amazed at how long that 20 minutes seemed. _'And when I asked her if she had any plans, she said she was just planning on hanging out with her friend Sierra.'_

_'Oh, so she's not gonna be there?' _Nate was beginning to panic.

_'She will,' _Caitlyn calmed him. _'You just have to catch her before she leaves. So get there quickly!'_

'No,' Nate said. 'We haven't got time for food.' It was 2.30pm, and they still had to get off the plane, get their luggage, and drive to Mitchie's house.

'Why not?' Jason asked.

'You know why not,' Nate gave him _a look. _

'Em...' Jason had a look of deep concentration on his face. 'Oh yeah!' Comprehension dawned on him. 'The convention! I'm so excited! Did you know, bird houses are also known as "Nest Boxes", and Nest boxes are most frequently utilized for wild and domesticated birds, but certain species of mammal may also use them.'

Shane stared at him, before turning back to Nate.

'I'm hungry,' Shane complained.

'Yeah, well, you can eat when we get there.'

'I hate you,' Shane sulked.

Not as much as you will in a while, Nate thought.

**. . .**

'Why are we driving through a housing estate?' Shane asked no one in particular.

'Maybe, we're taking the _Scenic Route,' _Jason suggested.

The limo stopped outside a semi-detached house with a pretty garden, and the driver turned around. 'Eh, guys...We've got a flat.'

'A flat what?' Jason asked.

For the second time that day, Nate and Shane just looked at him.

'Ok, so just..._Change _it,' Nate suggested.

'Well, we haven't got a spare,' the driver informed them.

'Oh, we're talking about tyres,' Jason said. matter-of-factly.

'Ok,' Shane said, taking charge. 'We'll just call someone. Gimme a cell phone.'

'Out of battery,' Nate, Jason, and the driver said at once.

Shane looked at them suspiciously.

'Ok, where's mine then?'

Jason handed him a flattened phone.

Shane's mouth fell open.

'See,' Jason started to explain. 'I sorta -'

'I don't really want to know,'

'Ok, but I kept it anyway, in case it held _sentimental _value. I wouldn't touch it, if I were you though.'

Shane dropped the phone to the floor.

'Go ask the people in that house if you can use their phone,' Nate said.

'Why me?'

'Your closest to the door,' Jason replied, jumping over to the other side of the limo, where Nate proceeded to be crushed.

'Fine. Whatever,' Shane said, getting out of the limo, and walking up the paved pathway.

He reached the huge wooden door and rang the bell. He turned around to glare at his friends, only to see the limo pull away from the curb.

Shane ran back down the path, shouting and screaming, but the limo turned a corner and vanished from sight.

'Shane?'

While he had been shouting after the limo, the door to the house had opened, and a girl had come out onto the step to stare at him. Her voice sent chills through Shane's entire body.

He turned around slowly.

'Mitchie?'

* * *

Oh...Cliff hanger!! I love it...


	10. Answers

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 10**

**_Answers_**

**Whoo, guys, Nicole's back! With another A/N! I luv these things! Ok, so we haven't done this in a while, but its time to thank our _amazing _reviewers! You know who you are! WE LOVE YOU! lol This story has had over 2000 hits, and for those of you who review after every chapter, we just wanna say thank you...So, thank you!**

Mitchie stood in shock. This wasn't real, she was dreaming. Shane Gray was not standing in her front garden.

She pinched herself, hoping to wake up in her bed.

Nothing happened.

He was still standing there, looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to choke out.

Shane muttered something about a birdhouse convention, a flat tire and a broken cell phone.

Even though she had asked the question, Mitchie wasn't really listening. She was still registering the fact that he was here.

She nodded as if she understood.

"D-do you want to come inside?" she asked.

Shane looked at the road. It didn't look like the limo was coming back anytime soon.

"Sure," he said.

Shane followed Mitchie inside.

Her house wasn't that big, like his. But Shane thought it was perfect.

He followed her into the living room.

It was perfect.

The walls were painted cream and there were two couches. One was cream, the other was a dark shade of red.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" Mitchie asked.

Shane had forgotten how hungry he was.

"You got any food?" he asked, not realising how stupid his question was until he had asked.

Of course she had food.

Her mom was a caterer, and what house didn't have food?

Mitchie laughed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Coming right up," she laughed again.

God, Shane loved that laugh.

"You can sit down, you know?" she gestured towards the cream sofa.

Shane nodded but didn't sit.

He was afraid to.

The room was so clean and perfect.

Instead, his eyes were drawn to the pictures that were hanging on the walls.

There she was. Mitchie. She looked about five or six years old. It must've been her first day of school.

Even as a five year old, Shane thought she looked beautiful.

"I got some of my moms homemade apple pie," Mitchie said, entering the room.

"Um…thanks," Shane said taking it off her.

"Mitchie sat down on the cream couch only to jump back up seconds later. "Crap!" she shouted. "Sierra!"

"Who?" Shane asked, mouthful of apple pie.

"I was supposed to hang out with my friend Sierra."

"You should go. I'll wait here since it doesn't look like Nate and Jason are coming back anytime soon."

"No it's fine. I'll call her and explain. I'm already 20 minutes late anyway. And besides. If my dad comes home and sees you here by yourself he'd probably freak and call the police…or kill you."

Shane didn't say anything. He just nodded and let Mitchie call her friend. He didn't really like the idea of being arrested…or killed.

Mitchie was on the phone for five minutes in which Shane sat in silence, on the red sofa, he was too afraid to sit on the cream one, he was eating.

Mitchie came back into the room silently and sat on the cream sofa. They sat in awkward silence, avoiding each others eyes.

"How come you didn't call?" Mitchie said, breaking the silence after two minutes which seemed like two hours.

Shane looked at her.

He should've called her.

But in truth, he was too scared.

Mitchie could've moved on.

It could've been just a camp thing.

He asked himself these questions everyday.

"You never called me," he said simply, opting out of telling her the truth.

"True…" she said slowly. "But you called Caitlyn, and the others."

Shane was silent. She had caught him.

"I was scared," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I was scared, Okay?" he said, louder this time.

"Of what?"

"Of you, Of everything. I was scared you'd have moved on. I was scared you didn't want to know me. I was scared it was a camp thing. I really like you Mitchie. I was scared you'd reject me."

Mitchie sat frozen. She was trying to take in everything Shane had said.

WAIT! Did he just say he _liked_ her??

* * *

**Anyone else find it ironic that we're gonna hit 100 reviews in the 10th chapter - Double digit chapter, triple diget reviews...No? Just me? Ok, well, anyway, that was Chapter 10. Cliff hanger, I know, but you know you love it :P Anyway, for those of you who are planning on clicking that little REVIEW button (Hopefully ALL of you!) Will you PLEASE tell Laura to get over her writers block quickly, and finish her chapter! Because otherwise, we'll be pretty low on updates for a while! So, yeah, TELL HER, in your reviews...You now ALL have an excuse to reivew! Cause we wanna see how many reviews we can get for this chapter (HINT: we want lots :D)**

**lol**

**xnicole**


	11. She's Back

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 11**

_**She's Back**_

**Ok guys! Update time!! :D:D I'm so happy, lolm coz Laura's finally over her writers block!! Lyk Go Her! lol She was gonna update but she didn't really feel up 2 it, so I'm here, with anothre A/N! Lucky you's lol! Anyway, on with Chapter 11...I know loads of you are gonna hate us by the end of it :P**

* * *

'Well, duh.'

That's all he said.

When she asked him if he liked her, that was what he replied. _Well, duh._

_Ok, so that means he does like me, right? Oh, I dunno. God, guys. They're soo complicated._

'Ok, so...'

Wait. Stop. Pause. Rewind.

_Does he like me or not?_

'Do you like me or not?'

No point beating around the bush.

Mitchie hadn't had much experience with guys, but she knew no one like to be messed around, so she decided to ask him out straight.

But that probably wasn't the wisest idea if the way he was looking at her just then was any indication.

'Mitchie,' he started.

She didn't like where this was going. It sounded a bit like a break-up speech.

But that was impossible.

They weren't even going out.

And so far he had only said her name.

_Where is this going, _she thought.

But she never got to find out, as the cell phone in her pocket started to ring.

She was quietly grateful that she had changed her ring tone the day before.

She couldn't imagine how red she'd turn if her phone had started playing one of Connect 3's songs, right in front of Shane.

That would have been completely pathetic.

Sierra's name flashed on the screen.

'Hello?' Mitchie was curious. After all, she _had_ just gotten off the phone with her.

What could she possibly want already?

Mitchie had more important things to deal with.

Like Shane, for instance.

'Mitchie,' she sounded breathless. 'Its Laura. She's back.'

'Ohmigod.'

Shane looked up at her, concerned.

'Is everything ok?'

She was touched by his tone of voice. He sounded genuinely concerned.

But Mitchie had to focus her thoughts on Laura, so she just nodded at him.

Laura had only been back to school one day before she left again. "A test shoot for vogue," she had said. "They say I have _untapped potential._ I'll probably stay for a few days, and visit the boys."

By boys, she had meant Connect 3.

When she had informed everyone of all this, the whole school had still believed that she and Nicole had spent the summer with Connect 3. Mitchie had still been invisible.

But Laura was only gone a day when that show on E! had been broadcast.

Everyone now knew she'd been lying.

Nicole had tried to do damage control, but that girl wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Not by a long shot.

Actually, Mitchie vaguely remembered Nicole putting a crayon _up _her nose in kindergarten...Or was it 2nd grade?

Anyway, there wasn't much she could do to stop people gossiping, so she just ignored it.

But now Laura was back. And there was no way she would ignore this.

'I just thought I'd warn you,' Sierra continued. 'I heard she's going to your house later.'

Mitchie stole a glance at Shane, who was staring at a bashed up cell phone he had taken from his pocket.

_Well, _that _should be an interesting visit. _

'How did you even _hear _about any of this?' Mitchie asked. Sierra wasn't one for mindless gossip.

'Hey,' she sounded offended. 'We have to talk about _something _at Saturday morning Computer Club meetings.'

'Oh...' Mitchie trailed off. She didn't really know what to say to that, so she just thanked Sierra and said goodbye.

'Everything ok?' Shane asked.

Mitchie had completely forgotten about what he had started to say a few minutes before.

Shane hadn't, but judging from the look on Mitchie's face, and the way she was now pacing the length of the room, he decided it was best to drop it.

For now.

Mitchie stopped pacing and looked at him. His dark hair was longer then she remembered, and curled slightly at the end. It framed his tanned face, and cast a slight shadow across his jaw.

It was his lips she noticed most though. They were just so...Kissable, was the only word she could use to describe it.

He had a pout even Angelina Jolie would kill for.

She realised she had been staring at his lips for just _a little _bit longer than necessary, and dragged her gaze upwards to his eyes.

But it didn't matter _where _she looked, he was gorgeous. She just couldn't keep her eye's off him.

'Oh, yeah, everything's...fine,' she finished.

Then, noticing again the phone in his hands, she added 'Do you wanna call someone, or something?'

'Em...' Shane looked at the phone in his hand. _They could've just said I left it at home. They didn't need to _destroy _it. _'Yeah. Yeah, I should probably call Nate, or Jason.'

Even as he said their names, he shuddered.

They were two of **The Last **people in the world he wanted to talk to right now.

He must've really been driving them both crazy complaining about missing Mitchie if they felt they had to force him on a plane at early O' clock, to go to a birdhouse convention in a place they wouldn't tell him the name of, only to take "The Scenic Route" and dump him outside Mitchie's house with no phone, and barely any money.

_There probably isn't even a birdhouse convention on here this weekend. Is there even such a thing as a birdhouse convention? _Shane asked himself.

Realising he couldn't _answer _himself, he asked Mitchie.

'Oh, yeah! There's one on this weekend actually. Is that why your, eh...here?'

As much as she wanted to believe he was here for her, she knew it wasn't true.

'Em, that's sort of a long story. You really don't wanna know.'

He took the phone she had handed him and punched in Nate's number, grateful he knew it without having to search in his phone book.

_I bet his phone isn't even out of power, _Shane thought to himself, just as the doorbell rang.

'I'll be right back,' Mitchie told him. But he was already saying 'Nate,' in a angry voice.

_What happened, _Mitchie wondered as she walked towards the front door. _How come he ended up standing in my front garden, yelling down the road at some car (presumably his limo), with only a broken cell phone, asking questions about a birdhouse convention? Oh, and then he says he likes me._

_Yeah, things can't really get much more complicated. _

But that was before she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

'Oh, hi Laura,' Mitchie said in a tired voice.

'Don't you "Oh hi Laura" me Itchy,' Laura spat back.

'Um, Laura?' Nicole was standing behind her wearing a plaid mini and a sweater vest. She obviously hadn't realised that it was Saturday. 'Her name is _Mitchie.' _

Laura just blinked at her before continuing.

'I don't know _what _you think your playing at, and I don't know _what _you must've had to do to get Shane Gray to go anywhere _near _you, but when we go back to school on Monday you are going to tell _everyone _that it was all a set-up, and I am going to be back on top. Understand? I mean, it was _obviously _not a "True-Life" story. There's no way _you _know Shane Gray.'

'Actually,' a voice behind Mitchie spoke. 'I think you'll find that she does.'

Shane moved to stand behind Mitchie at the door.

'Hey!' Nicole said, noticing Shane for the first time. 'Has anyone ever told you you look _exactly _like Shane Gray?!'

'Em, yeah.' Shane was trying not to laugh. 'Once or twice.'

Laura, who's mouth had fallen open when she first saw Shane, had regained her usual sneer, and managed to say 'And I suppose you two are _dating _now.'

The way she said "dating" made Mitchie shiver.

She was about to reply, but Shane got there first.

'Well I dunno.' He was looking at Mitchie now, and she was staring back intently. Laura and Nicole had both been forgotten. 'I've been trying to think of a way to ask you since Final Jam.'

Mitchie didn't know what to say.

She had a million things running through her mind, but she didn't think she'd be capable of speech just then anyway.

Luckily for her, Shane didn't require an answer.

He leaned in slowly, to gasps of 'Ohmigod' from the doorway.

And then he was kissing her.

And she never, ever, wanted him to stop.

* * *

**Cliffy! I luv it! lol But I bet you guys don't! So, anyway, advertising time! I'm writing a new, darker, mini fic, called _Forever, _and it can be found here: /s/4494108/1/Forever**

**Laura has also been writing some dark oneshots, but I think you guys should check out her Naitlyn Fic, _Inside My Mind, _which can be found here: /s/4442364/1/InsideMyMind**

**But, obviously, we'd love more reviews on this! You guys are truly _amazing _at reviewing! If we give you 10 more chapters will you give us 100 more reviews?! lol**

**xnicole**


	12. Happy Meal

Okay, first of all I want to apologise for the slow update!! You see I HATE typing!! Lol. So Nicole typed this just now! Lol. And again I want to apologise cause this Chapter is sort of a filler and doesn't really follow on from the last!

* * *

It Starts With Goodbye

**Chapter 12 **

**Happy Meal**

Caitlyn was sitting alone in her dads New York apartment when her cell phone rang.

The name _Nate _flashed across the screen. She smiled and pressed _accept call._

Before she had a chance to say anything, Nate spoke.

"Kill me now!" he said.

"You not having fun?"

"No! _Why _did I agree to this?"

"Because you want Shane to be happy?' she guessed.

"But _why _did I have to go to this stupid bird house convention?"

Caitlyn laughed again. Did she have to remind Nate that the whole convention thing was _his _idea?

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Nate sighed. "Where do I begin?" he asked. "We've been here for an hour and a half, my feet are _killing _me, and I have _The Worst _headache ever!"

"You sound lie a girl!" Caitlyn teased.

Nate ignored her and kept on talking. "Jason won't leave, this place is so crowded, I can't breathe! I can't believe how many people turned out for a birdhouse convention! I mean it's a _birdhouse _convention! This place is full of Jason's, who, by the way, has been walking around for the last half hour with a _birdhouse _on his head!"

"A birdhouse?"

"it's a _hat _apparently. Oh yeah, and here's the _great _part. He got one for me too!"

"_Oh My God. _Please tell me your wearing it!"

"Cait," Nate said seriously. "Can you be serious for one minute?"

"I can't actually," Caitlyn laughed. "This is too funny!"

"Caitlyn!"

"Nathanial!"

"Help me!" he whined.

"_What _the hell am _I _supposed to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"I dunno, just help! Wait! Jason's walking towards me, maybe we can go now. _Please god."_

Caitlyn laughed. "I'll leave you too it then," she said. "Call me later, ok?"

"Ok," he said, before hanging up the phone.

Caitlyn laughed again as she stared at the screen.

Had there even been a point to Nate's phone call?

He had just called to complain/

But still, it had been _freaking hilarious._

_-_

_-_

Nate had been trying to get through to Shane for the past seven minutes.

And between Jason jumping around the limo rambling about how great his day had been, and Shane not answering his phone, he was getting a _little _pissed off.

It had been half an hour since his conversation with Caitlyn, and fifteen minutes since he and Jason had left the birdhouse convention.

He dialled Shane's number again.

On he forth ring he finally picked up.

"What?" he practically screamed down the phone.

"Jeese," Nate said. "_Sorry _for calling and telling you that we're on our way."

Shane's voice changed. "Your on your way? _Here? Now?"_

"Yes, Shane," Nate said slowly. "We are on our way to Mitchie's house now, to pick you up. Please don't hurt me when we get there."

"You can't come now!" Shane said quickly.

"_What? Why?"_

"Emmmmm….I'm not done yet. We're still talking!"

" Shane. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, the conventions on until six, so…"

"I am _not _going back there," Nate interrupted. "No way!"

"_Fine," _Shane said. "The go get some food."

"Shane, I have like seven dollars on me right now. You have all the money!"

"No," Shane said slowly. "I left everything in the limo."

Nate looked over at Jason. And his many, _many _bags.

"I think I know where all the money went."

"Where?" Shane asked.

"Jason spent it all on these stupid birdhouse hats!"

"What?"

"I'll explain later. But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Find somewhere cheap to eat!"

As Shane spoke, the limo had driven past a sign that said "McDonalds - 5 minutes"

"Shane," Nate said. "I found someplace, see you later."

He hung up and turned to Jason.

"Jase," he said. "How would you like a Happy Meal?"

* * *

**Dudes, Nicole here, Lauras in a bad mood, and can't A/N ryt now, so here I am! Hey, thats a Camp Rock song! lol Jade is here, lafn at me (REVIEW BITCH REVIEW!) and hollys sittin on the couch (NOT SHARING HER FOOD!) So, guys, Laura has been coff busy coff, and I had 2 type this. I know your probably all hating us ryt now after de cliffy, and de NON follow up, but yeah, anyhoozer! Yu can tell us how much u hate us in reviews! Coz we luv reviews! **

**Much Luv**

**coley & laura**

**xxx**


	13. Squirrels and Smart Moments

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 13**

_**Squirrels and Smart Moments**_

**Apologies again for the update delay with the last chapter (coff LAURAS FAULT coff) lol, so the quick update is just our way of saying sorry!**

* * *

'No Mitchie, _you _hang up first!' Shane said into the phone, while Nate and Jason rolled their eyes.

That was his third time to tell her to hang up.

'You know what?' Nate said, standing up. 'Why don't _I _just hang up first?'

And with that, he whipped the phone from Shane's hand, said 'Bye Mitchie,' hung up, and slammed it onto the table.

'Why'd you do that?' Shane asked, outraged.

'Well, basically, you've spent the past week on the phone telling Mitchie to hang up first, and then, you get _off_ the phone, and tell us every single thing Mitchie's just said, including, but not limited to, what she had for breakfast, what colour scrunchie she's wearing, and what time she started practicing her new song at. Oh,' Nate said, obviously not finished, but pausing for breath. 'And _then_ you start complaining about not being allowed tell her about LA week, when we never said you couldn't!'

'Yeah!,' Jason cried, from his corner of the room.

Shane looked form one to the other.

'I can't tell her about LA week,' he said, exasperated.

'Here we go again,' Jason said.

'And why not?' Nate asked him.

'We're not stopping you!' Jason added.

'Well thank you, Captain Obvious, for pointing that one out to me!' Shane said sarcastically.

'You welcome,' Jason smiled.

Shane just rolled his eyes.

'I want it to be a surprise,' he told the two. 'It'll be mid-term break, so she'll have no problems with school or anything, but I really just wanna surprise her.'

'Might I suggest,' Nate said slowly, as if talking to a young child. 'That you call Mitchie's mom, and talk to _her_ about all this LA week "Surprise" bull your going on about.'

'Its not bull,' Shane defended. 'And, well, eh, I don't really think calling Connie would be such a great idea...'

He didn't elaborate, but that didn't stop Nate from asking him why.'

'Well...' Shane said, thinking back a week, to when he'd kissed Mitchie, and those two girls...What were they called? Lauren and Nora?

Well, anyway, they just stood there, as if they expected him to _stop _kissing her.

But Shane hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon.

A cough.

That was all it took for Mitchie to step back from him.

So abruptly that Shane, who was still dizzy from the rush of adrenalin that kissing Mitchie had brought him, had to grab onto the nearest thing to him, just to keep him upright.

Unfortunately, his eyes had still been closed, and the nearest thing to him had been Mitchie's mom.

'Oh, eh, hi, Mrs Torres,' Shane stammered.

'Shane,' she smiled at him, not unkindly. 'We haven't heard from you in quite some time.'

'Oh, well, eh.'

He tried to think of something to say, but was lost for words.

It wasn't as easy to bare his heart and soul to Connie Torres as it had been to share with her daughter.

A knock on the door caused Shane to stop stuttering.

Mitchie opened it, embarrassment visible in every movement.

There, standing on the step, were the other members of Connect 3: Nate with his hand pressed to his forehead: Jason wearing something resembling a birdhouse on his head, dancing along to a mini-Mcfly radio - The kind McDonalds were always dumping on people.

'I'm _walking _home.'

That was the first thing Nate had to say.

Shane wanted to get out, now that Connie had arrived, but he was strangely rooted to the spot.

He didn't want it to end - Him and Mitchie's time together.

Nate, noticing this, took a step forward.

'Leave,' he said, under his breath, so it was nothing more than a growl. 'Now.'

'Oh, hi Mitchie!' Jason said cheerfully, noticing her for the first time. 'What are _you _doing here?'

'I live here Jase.'

Nate made to smack him on the head, but hit the birdhouse instead.

'Owwww!' he yelled, but immediately regretted it, when he had to clutch his head in both hands.

'I'll be in the limo. Don't-' he turned to Jason. '-Follow me.'

And he stalked off, pulling out his phone as he went.

'Oh. My. God. Is that a...Birdhouse?' Jason barely dared say the last word, as if it was sacred. He was pointing at Mitchie's mom.

It was only then that Shane noticed what Connie was holding: A _huge _birdhouse.

'Yeah, Jason. it is!' She looked enthusiastic. 'Do you like birdhouses?'

'_Do I like birdhouses?' _he scoffed. 'I _love _them.'

'Oh, well then let me show you the one Mitchie's dad made me last summer. Its just out here.'

And she walked out the front door, Jason following closely behind.

Shane knew, although she disapproved of the fact that he hadn't called Mitchie, this was Connie's way of letting them say goodbye in private.

He stepped towards her.

She looked up at him form under those sooty black eyelashes.

'So...' she said, eyes blazing.

'So...' Shane repeated, before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

It was short - He knew her mom was nearby - But it was enough.

He just wanted something to remember her by.

'So, are you just gonna go back to Hollywood and not call again?' she asked, although she was smiling.

'No,' he said simply. 'Definitely not.'

-

-

'So her mom caught you making out. She obviously doesn't mind if she left you alone together,' Nate said, snapping Shane back to reality.

'Yeah, I guess.' He didn't sound convincing though.

'Look, Shane,' Jason said, coming to stand beside him. 'The way I see it, you have two choices. You either want LA week to be a surprise or not. So either you tell Mitchie, so _she_ can ask her mom and dad, or you call Mrs Torres. Its up to you.'

'When did you turn smart?' Nate asked, but Jason ignored him, and turned instead to Shane.

'So - What's it gonna be?'

'Well, your apparently smart. Why don't _you _just decide?'

'Sorry,' Jason said. 'I'm only allowed have, like, one smart moment every two years, so I ca...Oohhh, a squirrel!'

And he ran outside to stare at the tree the squirrel had just vacated.

* * *

**So what do you guys want to happen next? We'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**"O--k--la ho ma, where the wind come's-"**

**Sorry, its the musical we're doing in November and the songs are STUCK IN MY HEAD!**

**I actually WOKE UP singing them this morning!**

**And I have to go back into school 2mrw, and sit through them for ANOTHER 4 hours! **

**Give me something to make me happy, and review! I'm sure it'll make Laura happy too! She's grounded this weekend, so lets try make her smile!**

**And besides, the next update depends on her, so if you want this story finished before Christmas (Which _I _do!), then you'll want to keep her happy!**

**HuGs AnD kIsSeS**

**xnicole**


	14. Welcome to LA

Okay guys, so here's when Laura is going to apologise deeply for not bringing you this update. I am so so so so so so so SORRY!! This chapter was so long and I dreaded the thought of typing it! It took me three days to type and change like a million things because I wrote it like forever ago!! But I can say that you can expect more frequent updates on this now since this is the only full lenght story I'm working on now. So yeah, again I am so sorry. Feel free to bombared me with angry PM's. WAIT! Don't do that, but If there isn't an update by Sunday, then you can bombared me with angry PM's but just me, not Coley. Well if you want to Bobared Coley with angry PM's go ahead...I won't stop ya! =p So anyhoozwer. We d Have a lot of ideas for this story and its gonna be amazing. Yeah, so this chapter can be a little hard to understand. It's full of flash backs, kinda like how they all got to the place they are now, so please don't hesitate to PM...Coley (ha, bet ya didn't see that comin, lol) If you're confused. So offically two months and one dya since our last update i give you, the next chapter..... DRUM ROLL!!

* * *

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 14**

**Welcome To LA**

**-  
**

**-**

Shane impatiently paced the arrivals area of LAX.

"Dude, relax!" Nate said. "Just sit down and _relax_!"

"_Relax?!" _Shane practically shouted. "You want me to _relax_? They're late! They were supposed to be hear twenty minutes ago!"

"Their flight was delayed Shane. They should be landing soon. Now _sit_ down and be thankful that Mitchie's even coming!"

Shane sighed and took a seat beside Jason. Nate was right. It hadn't exactly been _easy_ convincing Mitchie's parents to let her come to LA.

-

-

"Why do you want my daughter to go to LA?" Richard Torres had asked in a stern voice. "What are your intentions?"

"Mr Torres," Shane had managed to stutter out. "We're inviting all the girls," then he realised how that sounded. "I mean…All our friends. We're inviting all our friends and they're Mitchie's friends too. It's a chance to get away, have a vacation. We're recording our single with Peggy - Mitchie's friend- and we want everyone to be a part of it. And I can assure you that the girls will be staying in a hotel and if we choose to stay there too it will be separate rooms. Promise."

"Well," Mr Torres said in a voice that made Shane think he was going to agree. "I'm still undecided. Let me talk to Connie and I'll get back to you."

He took Shane's cell phone number and told him he's get back to him by next week. Then he hung up.

The week went excruciatingly slow. Every time the phone rang Shane jumped a mile and a half.

Connie finally called him on Sunday evening, just as he was losing all hope.

"We've decided to let Mitchie go," she said. Shane was just about to thank her so gratefully when she spoke again. "But, there's to be no funny business!"

"There won't be Mrs Torres, I promise. And thank you. So much! You haven't told Mitchie anything have you?"

"No Shane, we haven't told her anything. I'll leave it up to your imagination to get her there."

And with that Connie said a swift goodbye and hung up the phone.

Shane couldn't stop himself from grinning stupidly. Mitchie was coming!

Nate walked into the room. "Dude can you stop smiling like that? You're freaking me out," he said before turning around and walking right back out.

-

-

"How are you not nervous?!" Shane shouted at Nate, causing the old lady sitting beside Nate to shake her head disapprovingly.

"Shane, calm down! People are staring!" Nate hissed. "And to answer your question, I'm not nervous because there is…nothing to be nervous about." Something about Nate's voice made Shane question Nate's honesty. Was he nervous? Was is Caitlyn? "Mitchie kissed you," Nate continued. "She…she _likes_ you. So _RELAX_!!"

Yup, definitely Caitlyn.

Shane had never seen Nate so frazzled before. He was normally so calm, so in control. It had to be because of a girl.

Little did Shane know that at the same moment those thoughts entered his head, Nate's stomach started doing flip-flops at the thought of seeing Caitlyn for the first time since Camp Rock. And he had just read the screen.

_New York; JFK - Landed._

-

-

Nate looked at the phone in his hands. All he had to do was dial a number. A simple number. _Her _number… Just like he did every other day.

But something about today was different. He wasn't just calling her for a friendly chat, that usually went on for hours. He was inviting her to LA. The prospect of it was frightening.

What would Caitlyn think? All the other girls were going, but they had a reason. Mitchie was Shane's _girlfriend_. Peggy was _recording_ with them, Ella was Peggy's _best friend _and he was sure that Jason had a thing for her even though he would never admit it.

WAIT! Caitlyn was Mitchie's best friend. There, that was a reason to invite her. _Damn_, but he still had to make the phone call because Mitchie knew nothing about this trip and Shane would kill him if he told her.

He looked at the phone again. She was the missing part of the puzzle though. If they wanted Mitchie in LA they were going to need a cunning mastermind like Caitlyn in on their plan. No doubt she would think of a plan within two days.

He exhaled deeply and dialled Caitlyn's number, which he now knew off by heart from calling it so many times. Was that weird?

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Nate," her happy voice said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Nate asked and instantly regretted it. Of course she had caller id. Now he sounded like a retard.

"Caller id," Caitlyn answered, just as he had expected her to.

"Oh"

Then there was silence. It was strange. Nate knew that Caitlyn could feel it too. There was never silence in their conversations. They could talk for hours and go completely off topic. They always had something to talk about.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Caitlyn finally said, obviously not standing the silence.

"We need your help," Nate said. "Well Shane needs your help."

"Oh really?" Nate could hear the smirk in her voice.

He explained about Shane surprising Mitchie in which she responded with _"That's so romantic!" _He told her that they needed her to come up with a plan to get Mitchie to LA without her finding out about Shane and the whole surprise.

"Wow," she said when he finished talking. "I'm not Wonder Women you know?"

"I know, but can you think of something? I've tried, but I got nothing. Shane's too lovesick to even try and then there's Jason…need I say more?"

"No, it's ok." Nate could tell she was holding back giggles. "Well _Nathaniel, _you might just be in luck. Idea happens to be my middle name."

"I thought it was Jade?" Wait, was it weird he knew that?

"You're such a loser Nate," Caitlyn laughed. Well, there it was, confirmed. He was a loser. He knew it! "I'll think of something and call you back."

She called back a few days later with a plan. It was amazing and Nate couldn't believe that she came up with it by herself. Wait, he could believe she came up with that by herself.

"Hard to believe, I know," she said. "But I am brilliant!"

Nate couldn't disagree.

"Oh, one more thing," Caitlyn said before hanging up the phone. "I'm really looking forward to LA. It's going to be so much fun!!"

"Yeah, it is. Just as long as we don't have to see Shane and Mitchie making out every two seconds."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find other things to do."

_What?_

What did she mean by that?

"Yea, well, um…see you then," Nate managed to say.

"Yea, see you then. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it!"

-

-

Nate hadn't seen Caitlyn since Final Jam ended. They hadn't spent a lot of time together but in the few short hours they had spent hanging out they became really close and Nate felt something. He didn't know what exactly, but something that was making his stomach tie itself up in knots right now.

Maybe…he liked Caitlyn?

Would it be different when they saw each other in person? They talked almost everyday. But would it be different when they saw each other in person?

What Nate didn't know was that a brunette girl was walking off a plane right now feeling the exact same way he did.

A million thoughts were running through Caitlyn's mind. _What was it going to be like when she saw Nate? Would it be weird? Natural? Would Mitchie and Shane start making out the second they saw each other? _

She desperately wanted to talk to Mitchie about this, but she couldn't. he needed to talk to some body!! She had considered texting Ella, she was always good on giving boy advice. But if she did nearly everyone one in America would no that she had a crush on Nate Bishop, singer and guitarist of Connect 3.

Wait, did she have crush on Nate Bishop, singer and guitarist of Connect 3?

"I can't wait to meet your grandma," Mitchie said cheerfully beside her.

The two of them wee making their way to baggage reclaim.

"Huh?" Caitlyn grunted, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh yea, my grandma. Yea, she's really excited to meet you. The famous Mitchie Torres.

"Famous?" Mitchie blushed.

"Well, I may have mentioned that you might have brought out the better side in Shane Gray this summer, so she now feels safe again living in the same city as him."

Mitchie didn't answer, she just blushed even more.

Caitlyn felt weird talking about her grandma and using her to get Mitchie to LA, but it couldn't be helped…

-

-

Caitlyn had spent the few days after Nate's call brainstorming. In school, at home, when she was out with her friends. She had barely done any of her homework. This was first on her priority. She knew it would make Mitchie happy and when Mitchie was happy, she was happy.

She couldn't believe that Shane had come up with this surprise himself. He couldn't have. He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the tool box. Nate had to have helped him. Or possibly Jason.

Speaking of Nate what was with that awkward phone call? There had been silence. Actual Silence. What was with that?

But when she called him back to tell him about her plan, there was no silence at all. It was just a usual conversation for them.

"Okay, so I'm visiting my grandma in LA, and I'll like, so totally be lonely, so I'm asking Mitchie to come with me. She's gonna agree right? I mean it's LA. Why would she say no? Well anyway, if she does agree the first thing she's gonna do is call Shane and tell him and say like they should meet up or something. So, if he really wants this to be a surprise he has to tell her that you guys will be out of town them two weeks."

"You Caitlyn Geller are a genius. You really came up that plan by your self?"

"Yup, I'm almost as good as Shane."

"Yeah, almost."

They continued their conversation for the next few minutes until Caitlyn's Dad started calling her to set up for dinner. She said her goodbyes and told Nate that she was really excited about LA, that she was excited to see him. She had even suggested they hang out when Mitchie and Shane were too preoccupied with each other.

Had she been flirting with him? She didn't know. Had he been flirting with her? Ughh, this was when not knowing stuff about boys does not come in handy! She was new to this whole boy drama thing. And it was really frustrating!

Maybe she should ask Mitchie. She seemed to have expertise in the boy drama area.

-

-

"Are you ok?" Mitchie asked, snapping Caitlyn back to reality, again. The pair stood waiting for their luggage to make it's way around the huge carousel. "You've barely said a word since we left New York?"

Yea, thought Caitlyn, when it hit me that I'd be seeing Nate.

"Hmmm, oh yeah, I'm fine," Caitlyn answered. "I'm just excited to see my grandma, I haven't seen her in a while.

Mitchie smiled but then her face fell as if she had just remembered something bad.

"It's a pity the boys are out of town." she said sadly. "I really miss Shane. This whole long distance thing is really hard sometimes."

"Yea, I can imagine," Caitlyn said. She somehow found herself in a day dream where her and Nate were having a along distance relationship. What was wrong with her?!

"I really miss him sometimes…" Mitchie continued.

-

-

She couldn't believe it. She was going to LA. Mitchie Torres was going to LA. She was beyond excited, she was ecstatic , overjoyed, elated.

Yes, it was to visit Caitlyn's grandma but it was still LA. And that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun herself, with a certain rock star who also happened to be living in LA.

By the name of Shane Gray.

As soon as Caitlyn had told her the news and she had asked her parents she picked up the phone in her bed room and typed in Shane's number as fast as she could.

"Guess What!!" she shouted as soon as he answered. He didn't even have time to ay hello.

"I'm coming to LA!!"

"Uhh Mitchie?" she heard a voice that was not the voice of Shane Gray. "It's, um, Jason. Sorry I answered Shane's phone."

"Oh," Mitchie could feel herself going red. It was a good thing no one could see her.

"I'll go get Shane…"

Mitchie didn't even bother replying, she just waited to hear Shane's voice.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?" his voice finally said.

She contemplated screaming her news down the phone, but decided that it had lost it's certain meaning to Jason.

"I have news," she opted for instead.

"Oh really?" Shane asked. "What?"

"I'm coming to LA!"

"Wow really? That's amazing!" Shane tried to sound excited, he wasn't exactly the best actor, but Mitchie seemed to have bought it.

"The week of Halloween and the week after!!"

"Really?" Mitchie could here something in his voice that wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, it's just those two weeks, the bands gonna be in Europe." Shane had worked out his excuse with Nate a few days before.

"What?!" Mitchie practically screamed. "I can't believe this. The two weeks I'm gonna be in LA are the two weeks that you're not gonna be there!!"

"I no! I can't believe it either! But I'll come and visit you as soon as I can, I promise."

Mitchie sighed loudly and hung up the phone. She threw herself down on the bed causing a book to fall to the floor. She exhaled and went to pick it up. _Twilight. _She smiled to herself. Nothing like a little bit of Edward Cullen to cheer her up.

-

-

The girls had collected their bags and were just about to make their grand entrance into arrivals when Caitlyn caught sight of herself in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. The first thing Mitchie thought was _What the hell is that mirror doing there? _But the first thing that ran through Caitlyn's mind was _Wow, six hours on a plane really doesn't work for me._

She stopped in front of the mirror and examined herself.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing?!" Mitchie asked, amused as Caitlyn fluffed her hair and fixed her clothes.

"Just, uh…" Caitlyn said, trying to come up with an excuse, she couldn't exactly tell Mitchie that she was doing this for Nate. _Was _she doing this for Nate? No, she was just doing this because she was going to be in _public_. No, she was doing this for Nate, better not lie to herself, that's when people start to question your sanity.

"Just wanna look nice for my grandma," she lied. "Hey Mitch, do you have any lip gloss?" Now there was _lip gloss _involved?! Caitlyn really needed to get a grip.

Mitchie laughed and handed over the lip gloss that had been in her pocket. It might be slightly warm for being in there for so long, but it was the best she could produce.

Mitchie watched and tried to hold back more laughter as Caitlyn applied the lip gloss perfectly to her lips.

Caitlyn fluffed her hair once more before turning back around to Mitchie. "Ready to go?" she smiled.

Mitchie nodded and the pair linked arms and made their way into arrivals. They stood scanning the crowd, both looking for two completely different people.

"So Cait, what does your grandma-" Mitchie stopped talking abruptly. She had just spotted a very familiar face in the crowd. The face of her boy friend. The face of Shane Gray!!

"Shane?!" she cried and took off running towards him, praying to God that it was actually Shane because he was supposed to be in Europe. And if it wasn't him this would be one embarrassing moment she would _never_ live down.

Getting closer she realised it actually was him.

He caught her in his arms and swung her around.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie demanded.

"Surprise!" Shane grinned.

"Huh?"

"_Well_," he said. "Peggy's recording with us during the next two weeks so we thought we'd invite you, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn-"

"You knew about this?" Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, cutting Shane off.

"Well yeah!" Caitlyn laughed. "They needed _someone_ to get you here"

Mitchie and Shane began talking and Caitlyn turned to Nate.

Silence. Again. This was coming to be some sort of habit.

"_Nathaniel_!" she said breaking the silence. Again.

"Hey Caitlyn," he answered. "So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a hug?"

Caitlyn faked disgust. "I'd think I'd rather stand here," she said.

Nate gasped in mock outrage, then laughed and pulled he in for a hug. He couldn't help but take in her scent. Strawberries. His favourite.

"It's good to see you," he whispered.

"So you guys ready to go?" Shane asked them, his arm around Mitchie's waist.

They group walked out of the airport, Nate and Caitlyn walked a little bit ahead of the others.

Mitchie couldn't help notice that when Caitlyn wasn't sneaking glances at Nate, Nate wa sneaking glances at Caitlyn.

* * *

It's supposed to say not the smartest crayon in the tool box, cos I'm just that cool =]


	15. Did I Mention This Hotel Was Sweet?

I just wanna address a few things. So, first things first, look how quickly I updated!!! I'm just that amazing! Lol. And as we speak Nicole is writing or SHOULD be writing the next chapter and from what I've read of it so far...it's amazing! Nextly, is that even a word? Well, nextly, i wanna tell you that the rating of this story has changed from K+ to T. The reason? Well, When we started this, our writing was different and now I write darker and Nicole cant rite without useing SOME swear words! Lol. So, yeah. And finally reading the last chapter, this chapter and what I've seen of the next chapter and ideas for future chapters, I have to warn you that this is gonna get very Naitlyn. APPARENTLY I have an obsession that involves dressing like a pupkin or something and I forget how that's related to Naitlyn, but it is...somehow. Yea, my obbsession. Haha. And People tell Nicole to hurry up writing, cause I'm suffering withdrawl from this story! I have nothing to write these days!! Lx

* * *

_**It Starts With Goodbye**_

_**Chapter 15**_

**_Did I Mention This Hotel Was Sweet?_**

**_-  
_**

"Welcome to the _finest_ hotel in all of Los Angeles," Shane said, pulling Mitchie through the doors of the Presidential Bungalow of The Beverly Hills Hotel.

"Shane," Mitchie said. "We established that this was the finest hotel in all of _America _the minute we stepped into the lobby-" she stopped talking abruptly, taking in the breath taking room. Or should she say bungalow?

Walking through the lobby she knew that there was something magical about this hotel. When Shane had led her back outside after checking in she was confused as to why they weren't taking the elevator up to the rooms. He led her past the pool and into a small clearing where a few bungalows were visible.

"_Wow_," she breathed. "Shane this is amazing!"

The room was decorated in peach, yellow and mauve colours. The massive couch looked so comfortable that Mitchie wouldn't mind falling asleep on it right now, it was making her sleepy just looking at it. The huge marble fire place gave the whole place a homely feel.

"It must have cost a fortune," she continued.

"Never mind how much it costs," Shane smiled, sliding his arms around her waist. "It's for you." He leaned down to kiss her.

Caitlyn entered the room giggling with Nate just as his lips touched hers and he pulled back groaning.

"Wow," Caitlyn said, just like Mitchie had, on seeing the room. "_You guys_!" she said, smiling at Nate, who smiled back. "This is amazing!"

Jason, who had insisted on helping the bell boy with the girls' bags, walked through the door followed by two girls, one is a baby pink bikini, the other in a blue one piece.

"Look who I found by the pool," he said cheerfully.

"Mitchie!! Caitlyn!!" Ella screamed. "It is so good to see you!" she threw her arms around Caitlyn while Peggy hugged Mitchie.

"Ella…Can't…Breath…" Caitlyn managed to choke out. She heard Nate chuckle beside her.

So did Ella.

"Nate!" She said brightly. "Good to see you. Would it have _killed_ you to come with Shane and Jason when they checked us into this _sweet_ hotel?"

Nate blushed. He hadn't gone with them to check the girls into the hotel because he had needed a day off. A day to work out his feelings. His feelings for the brunette girl standing next to him.

"But it's ok," Ella continued, hugging him.

Caitlyn, who was subconsciously timing their hug, noticed that it was going on a little longer then_ her _hug with Ella had. She chose that moment to clear her throat. _Loudly_.

Ella pulled away from Nate and eyed Caitlyn suspiciously. "Well," she said. "We just thought we'd say hi. We'll let you get settled and we'll see you girls later. OMG, this is going to be so much fun!! It's gonna be just like Camp!" She turned to Peggy. "Let's go, we have some serious tanning to do!"

"Eh, you guys do know that you have your own private pool right out there, don't you?" Shane asked, pointing through the French doors.

"Yea," Peggy said. "But it got kinda lonely out there, just the two of us. Besides, where else are we going to scope out hot guys then a crowded pool?"

Mitchie didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Did Shane just say that they had their _own_ private _pool_?! This was all too good to be true! She was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice everyone leaving.

"Looks like we're alone again." Shane smiled.

"Where did everyone go?" Mitchie felt utterly foolish for asking.

Shane raised his eyebrow in such an adorable way that made Mitchie want to jump on him right that second and kiss him,

"You were really out of it, huh Mitch?" he said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Pool," Mitchie managed to say, blushing red.

"I love it when you blush," Shane said, softly brushing his hand over her warm cheek.

"You didn't answer my question," Mitchie whispered, although she didn't care anymore. "Where did everyone go?"

Shane sighed and dropped his fingers from her face. "Jason went with the girls to check out the pool, Nate's giving Caitlyn the _grand tour_, you know, I think we're gonna have to look out for them, they seem to be getting _close_. And I'm here, with you, the only place in the world I would rather be…"

Mitchie couldn't stand it anymore, she grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him, with everything she had.

-

-

So much for the _grand tour_!" Caitlyn yawned, stretching out on a sun chair beside the private pool.

"I could tell you about the place instead," Nate smiled, lying down on a chair beside her.

"That's a plan."

"Well, the fridge is fully stocked. So is the mini bar," he winked. "If you ever need anything just press the button on the far wall from the stove."

"Ohh, what does it do?" Caitlyn asked, sitting up, intrigued.

"It summons the butler," Nate said a little too casually.

"Caitlyn stared at him, mouth open. "We have a _butler button_?!" she asked.

"Well, I suppose you could say that," Nate laughed. "There's a wide screen tv in the living room and in the bathroom, I think there's one in the bedroom too. There's only one bed though, but it's a king size, so you should all fit," he grinned.

Caitlyn couldn't reach far enough to hit him, and frankly she didn't have the energy so she just muttered "_perv_."

Nate laughed. "You wanna know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"We'll be right next door."

"What? But you, like, already live in LA!"

What Nate had just said made absolutely no sense to Caitlyn. Why would Nate spend God knows how much money on a five star hotel when he lived close by anyway?

"Yea, we live here," Nate said. "But this hotel has excellent facilities. I mean, we don't have a pool or a _'butler button' _at our apartment."

"You don't?" she didn't know why but she had expected the guys o be living in a huge mansion in Beverly Hills with a full butler and maid service.

Nate laughed. "I don't know what you're thinking, but we're jus down to earth guys, I mean, yea we have money but we live in a simple apartment in down town La."

"Oh"

Nate laughed again and sat up in his chair. Caitlyn couldn't help but notice the way the sunlight gleamed off him perfectly.

She closed her eyes and as soon as she did she instantly regretted it. She was so tired and she did not want to open them again.

Nate must have noticed this. "Okay, I _know _the sun's still up," he said, "but I think you need some sleep." he stood up and held out a hand to help her out of the chair.

When she was on her feet she couldn't help notice how dangerously close to the edge of the pool Nate was standing, one little push would send him flying into the water.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him.

The next thing she remembered was waking up next to Mitchie, to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Breakfast?" Nate's voice asked.

* * *

Yes, It's a real Hotel.. Lol.


	16. Sweet Dreams and Breakfast

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 16**

**Sweet Dreams and Breakfast**

_Wooo guys, I'm ba-ack! And who said we don't update this story often?! Well, we so will from now on! I'm so happy to be getting back into this story now, even though I'm working on a load of other stuff too, but anyhoozer! lol So, I hope you guys are all liking the updates, and I'm really sorry that we haven't replied to any reviews, but we'll try in future! Well, _I'll _try, because we all know Laura won't do it lol_

_But maybe she'll surprise us all ;)_

_- nicole x_

* * *

"_Breakfast?"_ Nate's voice asked.

She looked at the phone in her hand. Had that _always _been there?

'Did I ring you?' She asked, confused.

Well, it wouldn't be the _first_ time she'd woken up with a phone in her hand. But she usually ended up ringing someone from the top of her phonebook.

Thank god her uncle Aaron was always up so early!

'Nooooooooo,' Nate sounded just as confused. '_I_ rang _you. _To ask you if you wanted to get breakfast...Or, lunch, really.'

'What time is it?' She obviously hadn't called him.

What a relief.

Caitlyn was also known for talking in her sleep.

And if she could remember her dream from last night correctly, she didn't really want Nate hearing about it.

'Noon. You slept for about 16 hours straight.'

'What?? Fuck!!'

'What is it Caity?' Nate voice dripped with concern.

Wait, did he just call her _Caity_???

Weirdness.

'I-Eh-Well, you see the thing is-' she faltered.

'Spit it out Caitlyn!' he demanded, although not in a _mean_ way.

She didn;t want to admit this though. Not to him.

'I wanted to be out to the pool first,' she finally admitted, blushing furiously into her phone.

She was wide awake now, but Mitchie was still snoring softly beside her. Peggy and Ella were both long gone.

Nate began to laugh. A lot.

'Oh believe me Cait. You were first into that pool. Do you not remember?'

'Remember what?' Seh hesitated.

'Oh my god. I knew you were tired, but how can you forget falling into a pool?'

'I DID NOT fall into a pool.....Did I?'

'Yup,' He was laughing again.

Slowly, the things he was talking about flooded her brain.

Nate.

Edge of pool.

Just a few inches and he'd be saturated.

She'd moved forward.

He'd grabbed her.

She'd struggled.

But she was really just too tired.

They both fell.

It made sense now. She had expected the ice cold water to wake her up.

_That_ was why she hadn't struggled. She'd wanted to stay awake.

Because she didn't want her time with him to end.

But of course, an expensive hotel like this one had _heated_ pools.

And it relaxed her more than words could describe.

'Come on,' he'd whispered. 'Time for bed I guess.'

'No,' she struggled as he tried to carry her to the edge of the pool.

A feeble attempt.

It was broad daylight but her eyes were beginning to close. Everything was getting darker.

It remained dark until a few moments ago. When Nate's voice trilled in her ear.

Too loudly.

'Was I...' She hated to ask. 'Taalking in my sleep?'

'Oh yes,' Nates laughter grew stronger. 'It was quite entertaining actually.'

'What did I say?' she sighed.

'Well, I believe it was soemthing along the lines of "Oh _Edward_. Take me Edward. I'll be your Mrs Cullen"'

'.God.' Was there any point in blushing at the phone? Not really.

Didn't stop her though.

A knock on the door caused her thoughts to change direction.

Probably the maid. Nate _was_ a guy after all. He couldn't be expected to remember the Do Not Disturb sign.

'Oh my god your _blushing_,' Nate laughed when she opened the door.

Looking down at her Super Woman shorts she quickly grabbed a jumper.

'So who's this Edward guy? Should I be worried?' he continued, pretending not to notice her feeble attemots to cover ehrself up.

'Fictional Character Nathanial. Fictional Character.'

Was it jsut her, or did _relief_ just cross his face.

'Sooo...Breakfast?' he asked.

Yup, it was definitely relief.

What was up with _that_?

She looked at herself again before answering. 'You _really_ expect mee to go out like this?'

'What are you talking about? You look beautiful.'

Relief was replaced with a furious blush not only from her, but from him as well.

'Tell you what,' she said, breaking the silence that folowed his obviously accidental outburst. 'You go find Shane, I'll wake Mitchie, we'll get dressed, you can wait and moan for a while, and then we'll _all_ go to breakfast.'

He looked at his watch.

'Lunch,' was all he said before turning and leaving.

-

-

'This _probably_ wasn't the greatest idea,' Caitlyn said, looking across the table at Shane and Mitchie, who were wrapped around each other.

'No,' Nate agreed. 'Probably not.'

'We could leave?' she suggested.

'Would they notice?' he wondered.

They both looked at Shane and Mitchie.

'No,' they agreed simultaniously.

Standing up to leave, Nate remembered what he had been planning to do that day.

And Caitlyn would be the prefect person to help.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a back exit.

'Where are we going?' she asked, loving the warmth his hand was radiating.

'You'll see,' he winked.

And her heart soared.

* * *

_Jeese, we're goin all Naitlyn, aren't we?! _

_Anyway, review please!!_


	17. Celebrity Eye Candy

**It Starts With Goodbye**

**Chapter 17**

**_Celebrity Eye Candy_**

_Hii guys! I'm back! God its been years since I wrote an AN for this story! Lol, So, yeah, not much to say actually. Thanks to everyone who doesn't hate us for the weird update schedule! Laura's chapter is up next, so, you know, its her fault if we don't update soon! lol ah only jokin dude, luv yu!_

* * *

'Where are we going?' she demanded.

When he didn't answer, she turned around to face the limo driver.

'Peter, where are we going?'

'His name is Peter?' Nate stage whispered.

'I'm sorry, Ms Gellar, but I'm under strict orders not to tell you anything.'

'Gurg Nate.'

'Gurg?' he questioned.

'Got a problem with my word, Bishop?'

'Not at all, Gellar,' he replied.

'Don't call me Gellar. Its weird,' she laughed.

And he laughed with her.

-

-

'Sky Bar?' She asked, as they pulled up outside the Mondrian Hotel.

'Yeah,' Nate smiled sheepishly. 'We were thinking about throwing a Halloween party. You know, 'cause like you guys came all the way to LA, so the least we can do is give you a bit of celebrity eye candy.'

'You don't consider yourself "Celebrity Eye Candy" Mr Bishop?' she laughed.

'Hardly,' was his answer.

'Well,' she smiled, skipping off ahead of him. 'I think I'll just have to disagree.'

His smile was just too wide after that.

-

-

'Ok, so its apparently the hottest spot in town for celebrities,' Caitlyn read aloud from the brochure.

''Yeah, but they only serve alcohol to Over 21's,' he told her.

'Nathanial!' she feigned shock. 'You don't drink!'

'Who me? No...Never...' He winked at her.

'And the drinks are 18 bucks each,' she continued.

'Oh really?' He looked horrified.

'Yeah, pretty pricey, right?' she agreed.

'Eh, well that wasn't _exactly_ what I meant. That's actually pretty cheap for Hollywood. And we wouldn't want to appear the Cheap Skates, now would we?'

But she could hardly reply for shock.

18 dollar.

For a drink.

And he was worried about seeming cheap??

Things were certainly better on the West Coast.

'How 'bout the Paradise Piano Bar?'S she asked, flicking the pages of her brochure.

'Cait,' he sighed. 'How many time do we have to go over this? Its a _gay_ club. It was on the list by _accident._ We are _not_ having a Halloween party at a gay club.'

'Please,' she pouted.

'No!' He was using his serious voice now. He meant business.

'Please Natey?'

Oh god, look what she was resorting to.

'No Cait. No gay club.'

'Well _forgive me_ for having always dreamed of having a gay best friend.

'Your forgiven,' he replied nonchalantly.

She was about to act annoyed, but really, there was no point.

'Ok, so you want a small, intimate gathering space, with expensive alcohol, served to under 21's, and a place for you guys to perform...That everything?'

'You forgot outdoor terrace,' he reminded her, signalling for the waiter to bring them a dessert menu.

'Of course,' she replied sarcastically.

She scanned the small book, slipping pages, folding corners, muttering to herself.

'Ok, I've picked one,' she told him, five minutes later. 'But before I tell you, I have one question.'

'Shoot,' he said, spearing his apple pie with his fork.

'Why are you letting me pick? Like why don't _you_ just pick somewhere?'

'Well,' he mused. 'Shane usually does the party stuff. But he's been somewhat..._Occupied_ lately.'

'Oh,' was her simple reply.

'And I trust you,' he continued, 'More than I trust myself actually. When your not trying to find a new gay best friend, your actually pretty good at this stuff.'

She beamed at him.

'Remind me to tell Mitchie to watch her back. She may well be replaced soon.'

She hit him, but the smile never left her face.

'So where'd you choose?' he asked.

Oh yeah. The club.

She'd forgotten that's what they were even talking about.

It was so easy to talk to Nate.

About anything.

Even her secret dream to have a gay best friend.

'Well, I like The Knitting Factory,' she told him.

'Why?' he replied.

'Well, they have a function room that's classed as an "Intimate Gathering Space." It has a stage. It has a terrace. They don't mention an over 21 age limit on alcohol. Oh, and there are no prices listed whatsoever. So it _must_ be expensive. That everything you were looking for?'

He looked at her then.

Really looked at her.

'Yeah, that's about everything I'm looking for.'

She blushed. 'Its settled then. We should probably bring Shane and Mitchie to see it though. I'm assuming he's paying...?'

'He is indeed,' Nate told her, settling back into his chair. 'But I don't think we need to leave just yet. Do you?'

'Nope. I'm perfectly fine here.'

She wasn't sure, but she thought she might have heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Your just perfect in general.'

But it was probably just her imagination.

Wishful thinking.

-

-

They were watching TV when Nate and Caitlyn got back.

Seriously.

She dragged Mitchie all the way to LA to see him, and all they do is watch tv!

Well,, she thought it was safe to assume that they had been doing something else, if _her_ smudged lipstick, and _his _flushed cheeks were anything to go by.

Yes, that's right, Shane Gray was blushing!

They were watching Runaway Bride.

'Aww,' Caitlyn cried, when she saw it on tv. 'Its almost over!'

'It is?' Shane asked.

Mitchie hit him.

This had obviously been there cover story for whatever they'd been up to.

'Who was in that movie, Shane?' she asked him.

'Emm.....Britney Spears?' It was more of a question than an answer.

Caitlyn laughed at him before replying. 'Yeah Shane. You got it in one,' she said sarcastically.

'Dude, how can you _not_ know who's in Runaway Bride?' Nate asked, shocked. '"I guarantee you that it'll be hard. I guarantee that there will be times when one, or both..."'

He trailed off under Caitlyn's stare.

'What?' He was on the defensive now, having just realised he'd been quoting one of the girliest movies. Ever.

But what he didn't realise was that Caitlyn wasn't looking at him mockingly.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

She was trying to restrain herself from jumping on him right there and then.

One thing was certain. She would not go home without kissing Nate first.

She couldn't.

'So did you find a club?' Shane asked, oblivious, as always, to the sexual tension between the two.

'Yeah. We did. You guys have to come and see it,' Nate answered.

Caitlyn was quietly grateful to him.

She didn't think she'd have been able to speak at that moment.

She was still breathless.

'Maybe tomorrow man,' Shane told him. 'I think Pretty Woman's on next.'

'Oh, that's Britney's other movie, right Shane?' Caitlyn was grinning.

She just glared back at her.

* * *

_Merry Christmas Dudes_

_:)_

_ - n_


End file.
